The Game of Lies and Secrets
by LolliGurlz
Summary: After being separated for thirteen years, two childhood friends will reunite through the game of life. One a rich, successful casino owner who longs to find his lost friend and the other a reckless gambler with no memories of her past. Neither of them remember each other, but once feelings rise, will the memories stored deeply into their minds reappear? Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the richest gated community in town, there were only two kids. They were both the same age, with the same birthday, and very similar looking. The boy, son of the owner of the community, had dull flaxen colored hair and dark blue eyes. The girl, daughter of the richest gambler, shared his hair color; however her eyes are a lighter shade of blue.

Every day the two would play outside together till their parents got home from work. Today it was a game of rolling dice to see who could get the highest number, whoever did would get the bag of pennies they had been saving up for the past week. To them it was a fun game that put the two friends against each other, but the boy's parents thought the game wasn't appropriate for their son to play. None the less they played it anyway when no adults were around.

In the boy's hand he held a pair of dice. He was preparing himself to roll them. He'd gotten pretty low rolls, mostly fives, while his friend got eights, nines and tens. She smiled at him as he pulled his wrist back.

"Good luck Len," she cheered as she eyed both her friend and the cloth sack full of pennies.

"Thanks Rin," he replied. "What did you roll again?"

"An eleven."

Before releasing the dice he realized the only way he could win was if he rolled a twelve. He brought down his hand and took down at the dice. He turned them so they down shown six as their top face when Rin wasn't looking. His grip tightened around them, so they wouldn't move when he shook his hand. He dropped them a certain way so that they landed as he planned.

When Rin saw what Len had rolled she covered her mouth in shock. "Len, got a double and in sixes."

He nodded his head before picking up the small sack. "I guess I won again."

"One day I'll beat you," she exclaimed as she stood up. From down the hallway they heard a knock at the door. It was six o'clock, the time their parents always came home from work. Len ran into two pairs of open arms, when Rin just had one.

"Daddy," she exclaimed. "Len beat me again. Can't you show me how to win?"

Her father chuckled as he brushed through his daughter's hair with his fingers. "Not now I'm afraid."

"Why not?" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Well Rin," Len's father came up to them. "What your father is trying to tell you that you two aren't staying here anymore."

Rin looked at the adults towering above her with confusion. Len walked over next to her, giving his father the same expression.

"Please," Rin's father begged. "I know I didn't pay the rent last week. Just give Rin and me another week. I'll get my money back by then."

"Stop it already," Len's father snapped. The two kids were stuck in the middle of this argument; neither of them knew what was going on. "You own me big time. The least you can do is move away so I never have to see you or your daughter's lying faces ever again!"

Rin stood next to Len, hand intertwined with his, until her father tugged her away. She cried as she reached for Len's hand, but her father held too tight a grip on her shoulder.

"You know what?" her father replied. "Rin and I will leave. Sell our belongings if you wish. We're done here."

Her father had her half way out the door. She had her other hand wrapped around the door frame as Len ran away from his parents and towards her. However before he caught her hand, his father grabbed him before closing the door behind him.

"Daddy," Rin cried as she pounded on the locked door. "I want to see Len."

"Too bad," he retorted at his eight year old daughter, causing her to cry harder. "We're not welcome here anymore."

He dragged her by her wrist out of the gated community into the city. He searched his pocket for the money he had left. In his hand were a few bills in the other her hand. Many people passed by then causing her to feel uncomfortable. The city was loud and chaotic, unlike the gated community she was used to.

As she looked around with extreme caution, her father pulled her in the direction of a rundown hotel. He pushed open the glass door and held it open for his daughter. At the front desk he placed down the money and the lady handed him a key. Up the old wooden stairs they walked up to room 127. It wasn't very fancy room or anything, just two twin sized beds with a multi colored comforter over each of them.

Rin plopped herself down on the one closest to the window as she examined the city in front of her. It wasn't like what she expected. All the buildings were made of grey stone with no light coming from any of them. The only light she noticed was the full moon, off in the distance.

"Rin," she heard her father call her name. "I'm going to use the bathroom down the hallway. I'll be back."

Before he left the room she noticed him stuffing something into his pocket. It was all black and about the same size as her hand. Curios about what she saw, Rin quietly followed after her father down the hall. As he opened the bathroom door she hid behind a suit case that was around her height. She stood there, waiting for her father to come out and take her back to their room.

She walked up to the door, pressing her ear against it. No sound was to be heard from the other side, until she heard a quiet click. In a flash she jumped back as a bullet shot out through the door. It just barely missed her face and landed in the wall next to her. She knew the bullet came from inside the bathroom her father was in.

"Daddy," she exclaimed. "It's me Rin. Open the door."

She heard nothing from the other side. Carefully she turned the door knob, which was strange because the thought the door would be locked. Everything seemed fine, except for a gun with the trigger released. On the floor was her father, in his hand a letter addressed to her, which she stuffed in her dress pocket. His eyes were closed shut and a red stain covered his chest, slowly spreading.

"Daddy," she called as she shook his shoulder. Nothing. He didn't respond to her calls or move an inch. "DADDY!"

The maids and residents in the hotel heard her desperate cries and a crowd of people ran towards the bathroom. A woman with short brown hair and maroon eyes dragged her away from the scene.

"Let go of me," she yelled at the stranger. "I want to stay with my daddy."

The woman picked her up and carried her out of the hotel as a bunch of police officers drove up. Rin had never seen anything like this before and pressed her face into the lady's shoulder as she tried to block out the loud noise. The lady rubbed her back as she carried her into a police car.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N: I know I should be updated my other stories now instead of starting a new one, but I couldn't resist. I planned out this story while on vacation and after starring at the file on my laptop for a few hours, I decided to post it. **

**This story is based off of the Vocaloid song, Trickery Casino by Rin and Len, it's an awesome song so go check it out. If the story doesn't make sense or you don't like it, please either REVIEW or READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. Criticism is appreciated but no flames please n.n**

** ~LolliGurlz**


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Len POV

"Here's the deed, Mr. Kagamine," the real estate agent exclaimed as he handed me a piece of paper and the key to the building. "Can't wait for the renovations to be done. This building hasn't been owned by anyone since some man committed suicide here thirteen years ago. "

"Thank you. I'll try to have it all done soon."

As the salesman walked away I turned to face the building. It wasn't too run down, unlike most of the other buildings in the area closest to my apartment. I looked down at the brass key that I had in my hand. The cold metal was grasped tightly by my hand.

Slowly I walked up to the front door and placed the key inside. After turning it for a few seconds, the double doors flew open. Inside wasn't much now, but soon it would be perfect. I already had called the carpenters and designers over so I could open as soon as possible. In my head I could already imagine the place. Light brown walls with cherry red wooden floors. A bar on my left and to the right a bunch of poker and roulette tables, slot machines, everything and anything I could afford.

After my twenty first birthday my father and mother gave me enough money so I could buy the location I wanted in the city. It took a lot of convincing, but here it is. My own casino. My father wanted me to go into real estate like him, but I hated it.

I heard the door open behind me and swiftly I turned around. My parents were standing in the doorway tightly holding each other's hands.

"Len," my mother spoke, "You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," I have answered that question a thousand times for each of my parents. Neither of them wanted me to live in the city. They never gave me a real reason, but once I could move out I did. "Now when did you say the carpenters are coming?"

"Tomorrow morning," my father exclaimed placing something in my hand. When I opened up my hand I looked back up at my parents.

"I can't believe you kept this," I marveled at the pair of dice in my hand. The black painted dots were a little chipped, but they were thirteen years old. Looking at them reminded me of the games I played with them. The games Rin and I played. I hadn't heard from her or seen her for thirteen years; we were both eight when she and her father left our neighborhood. I don't remember why they left, and my parents never answer me when I ask about it.

"Len please go get some rest," my mom hugged me before she walked out with my father; "If something's on your mind just forget about it. It's probably not important."

How could my mom think that Rin isn't important? She took care of both of us while our fathers were at work. Thinking of Rin reminded me that I promised myself that I'd visit the grave site of Rin's parents. It's been thirteen years since her mother died and I found out only recently her father died. Maybe if I went there I'd see Rin. It was all I could hope for now.

Carefully I locked up the building before stuffing the key and dice in my pocket.

When I arrived at the grave yard, instantly I noticed how empty it seemed. No one was anywhere in sight, except for the gardeners tending to the trees and bushes surrounding the countless stones. They all looked the same, but I still was able to find the first grave I'd planned on visiting. Rin's mother's.

The stone was a light marble with flowers carved in it, creating a border around the stone. I read over the inscription in my head before tilting my hat down to the ground. That's when I noticed something on the ground I wouldn't expect to see.

Someone had placed a pair of yellow roses down in front of the stone. My fingers gently grazed the petals, still soft as if they were just plucked from a garden. They weren't wilting either, proving someone had placed them here recently.

The sound of someone running through the bushes caused me to turn my head. A girl with golden blonde hair was swiftly walking in the direction I was heading next. Quietly I walked behind her, trying not to let her notice me. In her hand she held two more yellow roses and she carefully placed them down on a grave. As she stood up she held her hands together in front of her. I walked over to a different grave. Some woman named Meiko Sakine who died only two years ago.

From the corner of my eye I began to examine the girl. She looked about my age, maybe younger. She had on a black corset dress with gold embroidery on the top and a small crop jacket. She had her light blonde hair up in a side ponytail. A black rose pin kept it in place. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a small yellow diamond hanging from it.

As I looked at her, I noticed her examining me as well. Before I was able to say anything to her, she stormed off. When she was no longer in sight I walked over to the last grave I came to see, Rin's father's. While I was moving in a few weeks ago, I found a newspaper. Their main article was about the ceremony being held for the thirteenth anniversary of his death.

The news was a shock to me and I never brought it up with my parents. I knew my father didn't have a good relationship with him, so I knew asking about it would only allow lost feelings of hatred to rise within my father.

I crouched down to the ground. As I did so the sleeve of my jacket rolled up, revealing my watch. It was getting late and I still had to walk home.

"I wanted to stay longer," I mumbled at the grave and I reached my hand into my pocket. "But I have to go."

Before leaving I placed the dice down, next to the roses.

* * *

**A/N: I thought people probably wouldn't find the prologue interesting, so I'm posting the first chap now too. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Lolligurlz**


	3. Run of Hearts

Rin POV

As I lay on my bed, playing around with a deck of cards in my hands, I heard the sound of my sister running up and down the hallway as she got ready for a night out with her friends. It was almost like she didn't care that out mom died only two years ago, at least I went to her grave and the ones that belong to the parents who left their daughter behind. Every year I'd go there and place down flowers, since their daughter never did.

Since out mother's death when I was nineteen and my sister was twenty one, she always goes out every night after work and comes home either broke or wasted. But I wasn't any better. As soon as she left I'd sneak out to play cards in an underground casino with a bunch of gamblers. That was how I paid for my half of the rent.

I'd played there since I was nine, before that all I did was watch the games while my sister either read or drew. Our mom always took us with her. As a joke one night her friends asked me to play, betting all their money. In the end I beat them all with a run of hearts, a ten, jack, queen, king and an ace.

"Rin," my sister knocked on my door. Quickly wrapped a rubber band around the deck and stuffed it behind my pillow. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She walked into my room, wearing a light blue skin tight cocktail dress with a black leather belt wrapped around her waist. In her hands she had two different pairs of shoes and she held them up to her dress, "Rin, which shoes should I wear? The heels or the flats?"

"Either one looks fine Miku," I sighed as I lay back on my bed. I fiddled with my necklace as I ignored Miku slipping on her shoes.

"Rin," she called. I looked up at her, her eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "You don't need to worry about me. Just go out and have fun."

By the time I heard the door close behind me, it was almost midnight. I climbed off my bed and began searching for something to wear tonight. In the end I decided on a simple black dress with lace tights and matching black heels. On my vanity lay out my makeup and quickly I applied a natural look. Before walking out the door I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"It's time," I smiled before locking the door behind me.

Calmly I walked down the crowded city streets. I'd grown up here, so unlike the stuck up people who live in mansions I don't need to worry about the unexpected. At the corner of the street I was walking on I took a turn. The dull apartments stood along the street in rows of grey brick and metal gates. In front of one of the houses was a stair case that led to the basement where I played. Carefully in my heels I walked down the stairs so I didn't fall. My hand gripped tightly on the iron railing, knuckles turning white the longer I held on.

As I pushed the door open the sounds of people talking and music playing filled my head. In the back corner of the room was the poker table I was meeting my friends at. They really were my parents' friends, but after my mom died and father left, we became close.

Around the table sat Gakupo, Ted, Gumo and Luki. Gumo had just begun to shuffle the cards as I sat down in an empty seat.

"Hello Rin," Gakupo grinned as I sat down across from him. He placed his chin on his intertwined hands as he examined me. "How have you and your sister been?"

"We've managed," I replied as I raised my hand up, hoping a waitress would come by with some shot glasses. She handed me a tiny caramel brown glass with some vodka in it, I could tell from the scent filling my nose. I tilted my head back as I gulped down the strong liquor. "But now I just want to play. Come on Gumo deal already."

He nodded his head before handing us each five cards. An ace and four twos were in my hand. I lifted the twos out of my hand and placed them face down on the table.

"Four Gumo," I called. The four guys turned to face me, shocked by my composure.

"Two," Luki called after me as he raised his hand for a refill.

"One," Ted mumbled as he adjusted his red framed glasses.

"I'll stand," Gakupo then took a shot glass of vodka.

Gumo handed everyone the amount of cards they desired before asking us what we wanted to bet.

"Three hundred," Luki placed the bills down in the middle of the table.

"One hundred," Ted pulled an envelope of hundreds out and placed it over Luki's bet.

"One thousand," Gakupo placed down his money drowsily. He never could hold his liquor.

All four faces turned to me. I reached my hand down the top of my dress and into my bra. I pulled out five thousand dollars, in hundred bills that I stuffed in there while getting dresses, and placed it on top of all the other bets.

Luki placed his cards down first. Three tens and two jacks. Ted had two jacks, a ten and a nine. Gakupo had four queens and a king.

"Your turn Rin," he sneered. He truly thought he had won the entire game. Well, wait till he saw my hand.

"Thank you Gakupo," I replied as I placed down two kings and three aces. "You guys never learn."

They all sighed as I pulled out my wallet and began placing each hundred-dollar bill into it. We played a few more rounds, but this time with chips. None of them wanted to lose any more money. Of course from all the practice I had growing up here, I won each and every game. Over time the casino began clearing out. People left the bar area and poker tables to go back home and get ready for work the next day.

"See you guys later," I exclaimed as I looked at the clock to my left. It was already four and Miku always came home around five.

As I walked through the city home a huge bill board in front of an abandoned hotel caught my eye. 'New casino coming soon,' it read.

"Guess I have something to look forward to."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story so expect it to last. **

**There's a poll on my profile asking what Vocaloid song I should write as my next fan fiction. The choices are Cantarella, Virgin Suicides, Why don't you call me yet?, Dancer in the Dark and Adolescence. Please vote either on the poll or in your review. **

**REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW**

**~LolliGurlz**


	4. Building the House of Cards

Len POV

As I waited outside the building for the renovators I began thinking about the girl I saw in cemetery. She was so beautiful. With her golden sun kissed hair and deep indigo eyes. I'd never seen her before in my life and just thinking of me makes me think I've known her longer. But I never had any friends as a child, well except for one. She had white blonde hair and dark blue eyes and her name was Rin. I don't remember her last name, and that's how I lost her. Rin was a common name here. Whenever I ask my parents more about her, they just pretend that she never existed.

A beeping sound caused me to return to reality. My watch began beeping under my jacket sleeve and I rolled it up. It was already ten; they were supposed to be here an hour ago. If they don't want me to cut their pay, they best hurry up.

Then down the road I saw a truck drive up the side of the road. It parked right in front of me only a few inches away from my face. Three guys climbed out of the truck, one with teal hair, one with purple and the other had green. As they opened the door of the truck I backed away, closer to my soon to be casino.

"I guess we can assume you're the man who hired us?" the purple one asked with his deep voice.

"Yes," I quickly replied offering a hand which he shook. "Len Kagamine. And you are?"

"I'm Gakupo Kamui. The green guy is Gumo Megpoid and the one next to him is Mikuo Hatsune."

"Great," I exclaimed as I ushered them in, "Now let's get to work."

I unlocked the door with my key and pushed open the doors. The three mean followed behind me, looking around the building. I placed my plans out on the clean table and began explaining my idea for the interior. Thankfully I had the materials already shipped here, so they began working quickly and efficiently.

"Can one of you go pick up the poker and roulette tables? They should be at the carpentry shop down the street. Also they made the bar that goes on the left, please get that too. Be careful with them."

"I'll pick it up," Gakupo offered as he finished placing the last corner of the carpet down. The carpet was done and Mikuo had just finished painting the walls. Gumo was bringing in the bar stools and chairs. At this rate everything should be done soon, depending if the wines and liquors I ordered arrive on time.

"Mr. Kagamine," Gumo exclaimed as he carried in another bar stool. "There's a man outside asking for you."

"I'll be right there."

As I opened the door I noticed a man with a few crates next to him. "Here's what you asked me to bring."

"Thank you." I replied as I ordered Mikuo to bring the crates in before signing the receipt.

"Do you want me to help?" The delivery man asked.

"If you want to I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. As he walked into the casino I saw a familiar person walking down the street. The girl from before was headed towards the café down the street by herself. The city was dangerous; I knew that from the millions of stories my father told me, stories of rape and murder.

"Hey I'll be back in a bit," I called into the room. The guys said it was fine and I ran across the street. Quietly I followed the girl. She seemed on high alert as if she knew I was watching her. She passed the café, which is where I thought she was going, and wandered into a bar.

It was a simple looking establishment, grey stone walls with glass tables and dim lights. Thankfully I was still able to see her and I sat down next to her at the bar. I tried not to make any eye contact with her, because she was talking to someone.

"So Luki," she began after he placed a glass of vodka in front of her. Her finger spun against the rim of the glass slowly as she leaned forward. "How's everyone been? Is Kaiko doing well?"

"She's been good. There are moments when she thinks about your father, her brother, and that's when she seems down. Besides that she's fine."

"That's good to hear."

"I know I saw you last night, but I barely remember anything. So how have you and Miku been?"

"Same as usual. She works at that dance studio teaching ballet and I do what I do."

She pulled a twenty out of her bra and placed it down in front of Luki.

"I have to go. Promised Miku I'd meet her for lunch."

"See you tonight I guess."

"If the new casino opens let's meet there."

"I'll call the guys."

As she walked out I waited a few minutes before going after her. She'd made a great distance between herself and I. So I speed walked up to her. She was trying to call for a cap, but couldn't seem to get one.

"Excuse me," she called into the street, waving her hand. "I need a ride."

"Allow me," I stood next to her. She looked over me before turning back to face the street.

"It's quite alright," she tried to assure me. "I can just walk."

When she was about to walk away, a cap pulled up next to us. I opened the door for her as she cautiously climbed inside and I went in after her. Once she heard the door close shut she turned to me confused.

"Where do you love birds need a ride to?" the driver asked.

"I need a ride to the dance studio on Cyprus Street. I have no clue where he's going-."

"I'm going to Cyprus Street as well," I interrupted her. She turned back to me was a scowl on her face. I didn't really care though. At least I found the girl from the cemetery. The ride through the city streets was a quick and quiet one. The driver turned the radio, but all the stations were static so he shut it off.

Meanwhile the girl pulled a deck of cards out of her bag and began shuffling them. They moved so quickly in her hands almost as if the cards were alive, dancing in her hands. I guess I spaced out and she slapped my cheek.

"What's wrong with you, you idiot."

I placed my hand on the raw skin and as I looked up, she was gone.

"She just got out and paid me extra to drive you in the opposite direction. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Yes back to the casino opening on Alton Road."


	5. Coronation of the Queen

**Hi sorry for the late-ish update. I've had a ton of tests and homework to do so I had no time to write. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW :3**

* * *

Rin POV

As I jumped out of the taxi, I pulled a few twenties out of my bra and handed them to the driver. He gave me a confused yet seduced look.

"Just drive away as fast as possible," I whispered in his ear before he drove off. A gust of air blew out from the car as it moved, making the skirt of my dress rise. Quickly I pulled it down and adjusted my hair before turning around. In front of me was the ballet school Miku taught at, First Position. She told me that she planned out a great afternoon for us, but first I had to meet her at work.

Carefully I pushed the door open and instantly memories of taking dance lessons here filled my head.

* * *

When my mom brought me here for the first time I was eight. Miku had been dancing there since she was two, but somehow we managed to be in the same class. Five years later we both became beautiful ballerinas according to our teacher. She had long pink hair which she wore up in a messy bun. She was Luki's older sister, but I didn't know that at the time. Miku and I got dressed in little pink leotards and white sheer tights. My mom tied Miku's hair up in little buns on top of her head since her hair was so long. I had short hair, so it wasn't much of an issue.

There were a few other girls and boys around my age, but I never knew any of them. Once we were all ready, first our teacher had us practice the positions at the bar.

"First. Second. Third. Forth. And Fifth," she repeated a few times before having us sit down.

That day she was going to pair us up so we could learn our pas de deux for the recital we were having in the winter. I don't remember the name of the person I was paired with, all I did remember was his flaxen blond hair that he had tied in a little ponytail. He wasn't that much taller than me, in fact we both seemed to be around the same age.

Neither of us liked taking dance, but both our parents forced us to take it. I wasn't a bad dancer; I just never was committed like Miku was. She jumped at every opportunity possible to get a solo.

I remember that day the teacher told me I had perfect feet for pointe shoes. Back then I had no clue what they were, but I decided to try them. As the boy and I tried our dance I fell constantly. Each time he'd catch me in his arms.

The next day at dance class, he didn't show up. The teacher told my mom that the boy's parents pulled him out of lessons. When I heard that I cried every time I was assigned to perform a pas de deux, so my mom let me quit since I complained about dance every day.

* * *

When I looked around, I saw Miku ushering the students out of the studio. When the dancers and their parents were gone, Miku noticed me.

"There you are," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her neck as I hugged my sister.

When she pulled me off her to get a look at me, she had a slightly concerned expression.

"Rin," she exclaimed. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Or someone special."

I felt my cheeks heat up as she laughed. When we were done, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her studio, "I have a surprise for you. Kind of like a really late birthday present."

Miku lead me into her studio and locked the door behind her, it was just like the one we were in as kids. Tall mirrors covered one of the four walls, while the others and the floor were made of a light colored wood. A row of metal bars covered another one of the walls.

"Wait here Rin," Miku replied as she ran into the changing room.

I stood there, eyeing myself in the mirror. My short blonde hair was curlier than usual. The skirt of my pale green dress was still uneven, so I smoothed it out some more while I waited. When she came back she had a pair of white satin pointe shoes. She placed them in my hand before pointing to a bench. "Come on!"

"Miku I haven't done pointe since I was thirteen. That's eight years."

"You'll be fine Rin," she placed me down on the bench. "Our teacher said you were a natural."

Carefully I took off my black heels and slipped on the shoes. I'd forgotten what ballet shoes feel like. It was like a tight hug around my foot. Once they were tied up cautiously I stood up. Miku walked over to the piano and began playing some notes. I couldn't tell what the tune was, but when I looked down I was dancing on pointe. It felt like I was flying, but my feet were still on the ground. It was an incredible sensation. As Miku played the last notes on the piano, I bowed to the mirror.

"Come on Rin, put on your other shoes," Miku exclaimed as she grabbed her jacket. "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter. The next few are going to be longer and have a lot more drama ;)**

** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

** ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Also the results of my poll are in and I'll be posting them here: There was a tie between two songs. Adolescence and Why Don't You Call Me Yet?, both Rin x Len stories (huge shock XD)**

**I'm going to start both of them soon so look out for them. **

** (I'm saying it again cause I really want some reviews :)**

**~LolliGurlz**


	6. Luck of the Draw

**MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER! Thanks everyone who sent me ideas for chapters, without you this chapter wouldn't be here. I just finished this chapter and it's really late at night where I am so I'm making this note short and sweet. Thanks everyone who left ideas for me, especially AliasStars and Remi-chan. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW :)**

* * *

Rin POV

Sadly the casino wasn't finished yet, so I told the guys I'd meet them up at our usual place. However Miku wanted to spend some time with me, so she decided she wanted to take me dancing with her and her friends Haku, Neru and Teto.

"Miku, I can't," I tried telling her.

"Why not Rin?"

I couldn't tell her that I had other plans, so I came up with an excuses; hoping she'd fall for it. "I don't feel too well."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked as she pressed the back of her hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Maybe it's just a cold or something," I continued to lie. "Just go out and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

"You sure Rin?"

I nodded my head as she slowly walked out of my room. It was around nine thirty so I knew she'd be gone in a few minutes. Quietly I wandered up towards my closet as I pulled out a dress to wear. It was a grey strapless dress with a black belt around the waist. I grabbed a pair of heels too before hiding everything under my bed. Miku walked back into my room to check on me before leaving.

Quickly I got ready and ran out the door. This time I took a taxi there since Miku told me she'd be walking to the club.

As we pulled up to the place, I handed the driver a twenty from my bra and jumped out of the car. Outside I saw Luki walking in with Kaiko, which surprised me. Kaiko was sober and hated gambling, so why was she here?

"Oh Rin there you are," she exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Hi Kaiko," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to spend some time with my niece, so Luki brought me with him. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let's go in."

As usual all of the guys were sitting around our table. Gumo was dealing when Luki, Kaiko and I sat down. We played a few rounds, of course I won them all, and now it was around four. I had to be home before Miku, so I was planning to leave soon.

But before I could get out the door, some guy came over to us. I didn't recognize him at all, so I just tried to relax and keep my composure.

"Hey you," the guy pointed at me. "Your Meiko and Kaito's daughter, right?"

I nodded my head. Meanwhile the others gave me a few concerned looks.

"Play me," he exclaimed as he pulled out a pile of bills. "You win, you keep the money."

"What if she loses?" Kaiko asked with deep concern. I guess after watching me play twenty rounds and winning every single one of them, Kaiko still doubted me.

"Well Miss, then she'll be coming home with me tonight."

Before answering I counted the money. He was betting ten grand, there was no way I'd turn this up. I told the guy to sit down across from me. Gumo said he'd deal and the match was set. We each were handed five cards, I had a ten, a five, two threes and a four. None of them were the same suit. I looked up at Gumo and gave him a snide look. Unless if he wanted this guy to kidnap me, why didn't he shuffle to my advantage.

"You alright Miss," he asked as he glared at me over his cards. "Two."

"Four Gumo," I angrily threw the cards face down. I felt my muscles tensing up inside of me. As everyone watched the game, people began betting on who would win. All my friends knew I was good, but I didn't know if I made the best choice by removing four of my cards.

Gumo handed me four new cards, but I didn't look at them; I just pressed them against my chest. At this point I was too nervous and anxious to look. Whatever those cards were would change my life.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated," he cooed as he placed down his cards. He had three tens and two kings. "Well cutie what do you have?"

"Oh shut it," I exclaimed as I placed my hand down on the table. Slowly I looked over his cards. I needed a full house to beat him. First card I had was the ten from before. Next I had a jack and a queen, so far all of my cards were the same suit; hearts. I had two more cards in my hand; first one I placed down was a king of hearts. The people around me were whispering and placing their final bets before I placed down that last card.

Suddenly all the lights went out. People were screaming and the sounds of them running around frantically caused my pulse to rise.

"Everyone please relax," the owner yelled over the competing noises. "I just flipped the wrong switch."

As the lights turned back on, I placed down my last card. I closed my eyes before putting it down. All I heard was people cheering. For what? For who?

The last card I held in my hand was an ace. Not just any ace, but the ace of hearts. I got a run of hearts again. The people who made their bets began exchanging money, Gumo pushed the money the stranger had betted towards me. I rolled it up into a few wads of green before placing them into my bra.

"Good game," I said as I held my hand out towards his. However he slapped it away.

"You cheap ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You probably bribed the dealer so you'd win. Your expressions made it seem like I'd won, but you cheated."

"My niece didn't cheat," Luki exclaimed as he grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt before throwing him to the ground. "No unless you want some trouble I think you best be off."

With that the stranger left.

* * *

"I have to get going," I exclaimed as I pushed my seat in. "See you guys soon."

"Rin," Kaiko grabbed my shoulder. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No it's fine, I'll walk."

We said our final goodbyes before I left. It was around four thirty in the morning. Not a lot of people were up and on the street, just a few.

The sky was still a dark blue, with a light blue fading into it. Thankfully I didn't live too far away, so my walk would be short and I'd still have some time to myself before Miku shows up. My heels clacked against the pavement as I walked. The sounds of the quiet city around me allowed me to relax. I felt so calm.

Until a hand wrapped around my wrist. It pulled me into a nearby alleyway and pushed me against a wall. Who ever caught me now had me pinned up against a wall. They ran their hands all over me as I scrunched up my face.

"Get off me," I kicked the body pressed against mine. In front of me was the guy who I beat earlier. However instead of him leaving me alone, he grabbed me again. He repeatedly smacked me against the wall till I cried.

"Give me my money back you sneak."

"I won it fair-." I tried to say but he slammed me against the wall again. This time my head hit the brick wall.

"Just shut up and let me take my prize."

He ran his hands up my dress as I cried. My body was paralyzed from fear as I stood there crying.

"Get off her," a new voice echoed though the alley.

"Who's there?" my captor called. "Make any move and I'll kill her."

"That's a bold move," the voice echoed again. "But I can give you more than you're trying to get off her."

"Show yourself then we'll talk."

* * *

**A CLIFFHANGER . . . Now I have to think of something interesting to write in the next chapter. By the way if you like this story please check out my new one, A Miscommunication (also a RinxLen story). **

**Please review and I hope to hear from y'all soon.**

**~LolliGurlz**


	7. Reading the Cards

**Just finished this chapter so I decided to post it now. Also please check out my Adolescence fan fic, A Faraway Dream and REVIEW**

* * *

Len POV

It was early in the morning, around five. I woke up a while ago and wasn't tired, so I got up and took a walk. I stopped at a nearby bar before heading back to my apartment. As I passed the closed shops and restaurants, I saw two figures in the distance. One, a girl, was just walking by. The other, a guy, grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows.

I wiped my eyes before registering that what I saw wasn't a figment of my imagination. A few mutters came from that direction as I walked closer. I tip toed across the pavement as I peaked over at the two people. The guy had the girl up against the wall. I had no way of telling if I knew either of them since it was so dark.

"Just shut up and let me take my prize."

He ran his hands up her short dress as she began frantically crying for help. No one else was nearby besides me, so no one came to help her. After that she didn't resist him anymore or try to get him off her. She just stood there, limply in his grasp.

As I turned to get a better look, I instantly recognized the girl. It was the girl from the cemetery, bar and the taxi. While I watched her crying, I felt the urge to do something; to stop him. What if he killed her? Why was he trying to hurt her?

"Get off her," I called into the alley, my voice echoing all around.

"Who's there?" the guy asked, looking around him. "Make any move and I'll kill her."

"That's a bold move," I replied, still hidden. "But I can give you more than you're trying to get off her."

"Show yourself then we'll talk."

Cautiously I stepped out of my hiding place. The man turned to me. In one hand he held the girl's limp body and in the other a wad of money. The top of her dress was slipping, allowing me to assume he just took her money out of her bra.

"Let her go and I'll give you double the money."

"She's really that important to you or something? Are you two together?"

"No," I bluntly replied. "I just don't like seeing people getting raped and mugged."

I pulled a wad of money out of the back pocket of my jacket. It was a lot of money, and I hate to lose money because of this foolishness. But I knew I had to help her. Something about her seemed familiar besides the times I'd seen her before, like I'd known her sometime ago. I threw the money to him and he caught it with both of his hands, dropping the girl and her money to the ground.

"This is enough to get out of this town," he muttered under his breath. "I can finally leave this city of broken dreams and empty promises."

With that he ran away, leaving me and the girl alone in the dark alleyway. She sat quietly on the ground as I slowly walked up to her. I knelt down to the ground to examine her. She only seemed frightened by the previous events, not injured or anything. Her blonde hair was now covering her face and gently I brushed it back behind her ear. She was breathing rapidly and shivering too.

"It's alright he's gone now," I tried to assure her as I helped her onto her feet. "Relax."

She slowly got up and stumbled a bit on her feet before clutching her goose bump covered arms. I decided to take off my jacket and I placed it around her petite body.

"Thank you," she quietly spoke before stumbling again. I caught her before she hit the floor. "But I best be getting home."

"Do you want me to walk you? Or do you want to come with me to my place?"

"I think I should be heading home. My sister will be there soon and I don't want to worry her."

"Alright I guess I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that," she briskly replied, still holding my jacket close to her body. "I don't live too far away."

"Its fine really, I have nothing else to do now," she smiled before I introduced myself to her. "I'm Len Kagamine. And you are?"

"Rin Shion," she replied as we began walking down the street. We didn't talk too much, just walked. But after a few minutes she stopped in front of an old grey building.

"Thanks for walking me back," she exclaimed as she handed me my jacket. "It was nice meeting you.

"Nice to meet you too."

She opened the door to the building and walked inside, locking the door behind her. All I could do now was hope she'd be alright. I pulled my jacket back on and over my body. Sadly I lived in the opposite direction so I knew it would be a while before I got home.

As I turned around I bumped into someone. My eyes closed shut as I stumbled backwards, but opened once again after I regained my balance. In front of me was a girl with long teal hair and matching eyes.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I'm really sorry. I just got back from the bar with my friends and I drank way too much. Right now all I need is some sleep. I just get so clumsy when I drink-."

"Do you need help getting home?" I concernedly asked her, hoping she wouldn't faint.

"No," she quickly replied as she pointed to the building Rin had just walked into. "I live right here with my sister."

"Okay," I exclaimed as we both began to walk in our separate directions. "Wait, what's your sister's name?"

"Rin, why you ask?"

"Just curious," I shrugged my shoulders before walking deeper into the city.


	8. Lucky Guess

**Hi, sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school. Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rin POV

When I woke up, I was lying on top of my soft bed, still in my grey dress and black heels from the night before. The clock hanging on the wall across from me read ten thirty in the morning. Around this time Miku was either getting ready for work or already there. She hadn't tried to wake me up, so I guess I slept a while longer than I expected. Slowly I stretched and climbed out of bed.

Quietly I kicked my shoes off and switched my dress for a short silky nightgown. As I took off my bra I grabbed the wad of money and stuffed it in the back of my dresser with all of my other savings. All of the money I'd ever won I'd hidden here from Miku. She didn't need to know about my gambling. If she did she'd have me stop because she'd get concerned for my safety.

"Ten grand richer," I sighed as I closed the drawer. "Ten grand."

Hopefully Miku hadn't seen me in my outfit I wore last night and if she did hopefully she was too drunk to remember anything. I guess she really did take after our mom in that way. When our father left my mom a few years ago, she went out drinking and gambling every night. Now that our Mom's gone, all Miku does is drink and go out with her friends.

"At least I know Miku and I aren't adopted."

As I opened my door and walked into the bathroom across the hall, I tripped over Miku's extended leg. She was asleep with her head hanging over the toilet. One of her hands rested on the seat while the other hung by her side. Judging by her position I'm guessing she got really drunk last night, it's practically a miracle she got home. After regaining my balance I picked her up and dragged her down the hallway and into her room.

I kicked the door open with my bare foot, revealing her simple bedroom. I sat her up on her bed, her back against the wall. As I pulled off her coat, a slip of paper fell out of the inside pocket as I hung it up in her closet. I picked it up and placed it on her desk. I grabbed a long nightgown and put it on her after getting off the rest of her clothes.

Carefully I lay her back down on her bed and tucked her in. Before leaving the room I picked up the paper and unfolded it. On it was a phone number and some guy's name, Mikuo Hatsune.

"I give up with you Miku," I exclaimed quietly as I walked out of the room, holding the paper still in my other hand. When I flipped it over there was a note written on it. I was tempted to read it and I ended up scanning over a bit of the note. Apparently Miku had a new boyfriend that she met last night. I wanted to read the entire thing, but I knew Miku would be pissed off if she knew I read it. So I placed the note under her door and walked into the living room.

Before jumping onto the couch I called the dance studio and told them Miku couldn't teach today because she was sick. As I hung up the phone, I plopped down on the sofa and rested my head on the arm of the chair.

My head felt heavy and I was still tired after last night's traumatic events; winning the money, being almost raped by the guy I won the money from, and being saved by Len.

As I thought about the last part I let out a small sigh, but quickly after covered my mouth. Under my hand I felt my face heat up. He seemed so nice this time I saw him. Every other time we ran into each other he seemed really sketchy, especially when he followed me into the taxi.

"He was probably just acting nice cause he pitied me," I mumbled out loud as I sat up, pulling my knees into my chest.

Calmly I breathed as I sat there. What I'd said before was probably right. I mean if he had twenty grand to waste on saving me, he's probably some rich guy who was probably born with a silver spoon in his mouth. I'm just some common girl who's lived in the dreary city her entire life. A girl who's father left her sister and unemployed mother to fend for themselves. Why would he want me?

As I continued to doubt myself, I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and wiped my eyes, thinking I was just hearing things. Miku and I never have anyone over, so why would someone be showing up at our house? None of our friends knew our address, so it couldn't be someone we knew; could it?

I sat there silently as I waited for something to happen and something did. Another set of knocks rang though the apartment as whoever it was knocked again on the door. In my head I began thinking of the worst scenarios for who could be at the door. A robber, a murderer, the guy who tried to rape me before. Quietly I tip toed towards the kitchen and pulled out a knife, for self defense. I hid it behind the skirt of my dress as I cautiously walked up to the door.

Before opening it another series of knocks was made by the person outside.

"I heard you," I exclaimed with a sigh. "I'm coming."

As I opened the door, someone I never expected to see at my door was there.

* * *

**Who is at Rin's door? Guesses?**


	9. Shuffle

**Hi. I'm sorry I'm updating so late at night (it's 10 pm where I live). **

**This chapter is super dramatic and I had so much fun writing it.**

** No one was able to guess correctly who showed up at Rin and Miku's door, so I guess you'll be surprised. **

**Please check out my Adolescence story, A Faraway Dream (which I just updated) and my Why Don't you Call Me Yet? story, A Miscommunication (also just updated)**

**Please check them out, REVIEW and of course enjoy :)**

* * *

Rin POV

"What are you doing here?" I stuttered at the sight of him, my hand covering my mouth. "I thought you were dead. You realize what you did?"

"I know what I did Rin," he tried to explain himself but I turned away. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't face him. How could I? He ruined everything. "But I'm here now. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"What matters to me is what you did to us. You left us without anything to support us! Do you know what you did to my mom, your wife? What about your sister? You realize what you put everyone though."

Guilt covered his face. His indigo eyes looked up at me which were covered by his navy blue bangs. I hadn't seen him since I was nine, when he left us.

As he was about to speak, I heard Miku opening her bedroom door from down the hall. She wandered up to me, completely oblivious of who was at the open door.

"Rin," she called. "Who's at the door?"

When she turned to the door, she instantly covered her mouth. But I heard her muffled voice say, "You."

"Oh Miku," he exclaimed. "You've grown up so much-."

"What do you want now, dad?" she yelled as she pushed him. "Are you going to take Rin away from me? Or do you want to see mom? Well because of _you_ she drank herself to death and left Rin and I alone! You have no right to come here and ruin everything!"

I couldn't tell if Miku was drunk or just extremely furious with our father. As she yelled at him, he pulled an envelope out of his inner coat pocket. I couldn't see it too well because he stuffed it back inside.

"Please just hear me out you two," he tried to calm Miku down. Once she was quiet he grabbed my hand. "Rin, I need to show you something."

"You're not taking my sister anywhere-."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR SISTER NOW SHUT UP!" he screamed over Miku. His words echoed in my head. I tried to block it out by covering my ears, but it was impossible. "Rin please let me in and I'll explain everything."

"Fine," Miku sneered. "But make it quick. We don't want you messing something else up"

The three of us walked into the living room. Miku and I sat on the couch, while our father sat on a chair across from us. He placed the envelope from before down on the coffee table between us. He pushed it over so it sat in front of me. My name was written on it in cursive font with gold ink and cautiously I opened it. It was a letter and this is what was inside.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_Rin, I have no clue when you'll be reading this, but just know I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to see you grow up and lead a successful life. I wanted so much for you, but I ruined everything. Because you may have no clue who wrote this, depending on when you read this; let me introduce myself. I am Rinto Kagane, your father._

That last sentence rang in my head and the name sparked a familiarity. Not only was it similar to my name, but also it's the name of the person's grave I visit every year. I'm the daughter who never visited their graves. I'm the one they left behind.

_I'm writing this on your eighth birthday because I know soon I won't be here, with you, anymore. I gambled everything to get us stabilized after your mother died. Her name was Lily and she reminds me so much of you. You two even looked similar. I'm really hoping you take after her and not me. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be like me, even though I am the richest gambler in the underground casinos._

_I've never lost a game of cards since I was ten. But a few days ago, I lost everything. The rent is due in a week, so I guess we'll have to move out soon. I know you'll miss your old life, but I know you'll forget it all too. Rin, please promise me you'll take after your mother. You don't want to be risking everything. I lost everything and soon I'll be losing you. I've already gotten my friends, Meiko and Kaito, to fill out the adoption papers and once we're kicked out, they'll be your family. They have a daughter too, so I guess you'll have a sister. _

_Hope everything turns out alright for you._

_I'll love you always,_

_Rinto Kagane_

"You knew about this the entire time?" I cried as I asked my adoptive father for the truth. He nodded his head. Miku grabbed the letter from my hands as I cried. Tears rolled down my face and into my mouth. It was the bitterest flavor I'd ever tasted. Saltier then the tears I let out at my adoptive mother's funeral.

"You never told me?" Miku exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. "And I'm your daughter. How was I dumb enough to believe that you and mom just had a kid randomly who looked nothing like either of you?"

"I get that it's a lot to take in," he assured us. "And I get that you feel hurt and betrayed. But did you want to know this when you were kids?"

"I don't even remember them," I muttered though my tears. Miku patted my back as I sat up. "I don't even remember my parents. Rinto and Lily, they both died. I have nothing left of them."

"Rin," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "What about the yellow diamond necklace?"

"What about it?"

"It was your mother's."

Hearing those words only made me cry harder. Miku clearly had enough of this. She stood up from the couch and whispered something into her father's ear before ushering him out of the apartment. When she sat back down next to me, I heard a soft click sound from behind me. Around my neck was my mother's necklace.

As I looked up into Miku's eyes, she opened up her arms as I fell into her chest. I let out all my tears. All the anger and sadness I felt, I had to let go of. Miku rubbed my back, which calmed me down enough for me to fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**DRAMA BOMB! LOL**

**Please review n.n**


	10. Blinded by the Cards

**Hi Everyone and HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN!**

**So here's my Kagamine birthday present**

** and**

** I'm going to upload the next chapter soon.**

**Please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Mikuo, Gumo and Gakupo were putting the finishing touches on the casino. Everything was finally coming together and looked better than I hoped.

"How about when we're done I lock up here and I treat you all for dinner?" I really wanted to thank all of them for their hard work.

"Is our boss alright with that?" Gumo asked.

"I spoke to him earlier on the phone," I replied. "He said it was fine."

"Great." Gakupo exclaimed.

"Can I bring my girlfriend?" Mikuo asked. "We were going to go out tonight and-."

"Sure you can bring her," I assured him as I held out my phone to him.

Mikuo picked it up and began dialing the number. Of course I only heard Mikuo's side of the conversation, but from what I heard something was up.

"Hey Miku. So my boss offered to take us out for dinner. You want to come?"

All I heard was the sound of an upset muffled voice.

"You could bring Rin too. I'm sure it'll cheer her up."

Rin, could it be the same Rin that I know?

"Mikuo," I tapped on his shoulder. He asked his girlfriend to wait a second. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your girlfriend?"

"Miku Shion."

Okay so the same last name as Rin. Could this be the sister she told me about? "Does she have teal hair?"

"Yep that's my Miku," Mikuo sighed. "She said that something happened with her sister and Miku wants to stay with her. I think I should go check up on them. You guys go have dinner."

Mikuo finished his conversation with Miku and hung up the phone. He handed it back to me before putting on his jacket. Meanwhile Gumo and Gakupo were whispering about something. As Mikuo began walking out the door I called for him. He turned around as I scrambled to put on my jacket.

"Can I go with you?" Mikuo raised his eyebrow. "I know both of them."

"Alright, but what about dinner for them?" Mikuo turned towards Gakupo and Gumo. I knew what to do. I grabbed a few twenty dollar bills out of my pocket and handed it to them. I told them to go out to a restaurant down town called, La Morra, where I made reservations. It was an Italian place that my parents used to take me to on my birthday. When I told them the name the two of them freaked out.

"I heard their eggplant parmesan is the best in the world!" Gakupo exclaimed to Gumo.

"I don't care about you and your stupid eggplants. I heard their carrot salad is to die for."

The two ran happily out of the casino, leaving Mikuo and I to lock up. I made sure all the windows and doors were locked before walking with Mikuo to Miku and Rin's house. I didn't want someone breaking in and ruining everything before the opening tomorrow.

It was a little chilly outside, so I buttoned up my jacket instead of leaving it open.

"So Len," Mikuo began. "How do you know Miku and Rin?"

"Well," How was I supposed to explain how I know them? I've only run into Rin a couple of times and Miku once. I guess I have to lie. "I don't know Miku as much as Rin. When I first moved here Rin was very _helpful_ and _kind_. We kind of got to know each other better over time and now I guess we're close."

"So you're dating her right?" Mikuo nudged me in the shoulder.

"No, we're just friends."

"Sure, _just friends_," Mikuo winked. "We're here."

The building was just like how I remembered it, grey and dull. The door was locked, so Mikuo rang the doorbell and I heard a voice ring over the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mikuo," he replied. "Can I come up?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good time. Let me ask Rin."

I heard a muffled voice barge in on their conversation. "It's fine Miku."

"If you say so Rin, come on up Mikuo."

The door buzzed and Mikuo pushed it open. We walked up a few flights of stairs before reaching the apartment Mikuo claimed his girlfriend lived in. He lightly knocked on the door before someone opened it for us. As I remembered Rin's sister had long teal hair, similar to Mikuo's, and deep blue eyes. She ushered Mikuo inside and almost closed the door on me. However she saw me before she locked the door. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing anyone else in."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry-."

"Who is he?" she pointed at me.

Before Mikuo could explain himself a familiar blonde came up to us.

"Rin," I mumbled under my breath. When I saw her I was shocked by her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying, and her cheeks were scarlet red.

"Its fine Miku," Rin assured her sister. "I know him."

"Alright then come in," Miku ushered us into the apartment. "And your name is?"

"Len. Len Kagamine. I think I ran into you the other night."

"Oh," Miku exclaimed. "I remember you. Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Rin and I were just drinking tea."

Rin was the first to sit down and after she sat down she grabbed an envelope and hid it behind one of the cushions. I tried not to let her swift action bother me, but I only became curious. Miku and Mikuo wandered into the kitchen, leaving Rin and I alone in her living room. We were both silent.

Rin had her legs crossed, the left one over the other. She kept her eye down on the ground beneath her. She had her right hand placed on her knee cap while her left hand fiddled with the yellow diamond on her pendant. I felt like I should say something to her. Something that would cheer her up. But before I could say a word, her sister and Mikuo barged into the room.

"Mikuo I told you," she exclaimed. "I can't go out tonight. Rin needs me here with her!"

"Your _sister_ probably needs some time to herself. Come on! I made reservations and they're in half an hour. Please Miku."

"Miku go out," Rin exclaimed loudly over Miku and Mikuo's bickering as she sat up from the couch. She made sure she grabbed the letter before she sat up. "I just want some time to myself. Go out and enjoy yourself."

"You sure?" Miku raised an eyebrow. Rin nodded a yes. "Alright well Mikuo let me get dressed and I guess we'll be off."

I guess everyone kind of forgot I was here. Miku and Mikuo left without even acknowledging me and Rin went into her room without saying another word. So I just sat in their living room, twiddling with my thumbs. I had no clue if I should leave or not, so I just stayed there.

After a while I heard a door open and I jumped out of my chair. When I looked up, I noticed Rin standing in front of me. She had on a long strapless black dress. Her hair was up in a bun with a black rose clip keeping it in place. Around her neck was the same pendant with the yellow diamond like before.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"A funeral of some sorts," she replied as she twiddled with the diamond.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No offense, but no. I just want to be alone."

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF KAGAMINES**


	11. Pair of Dice

**Hi Everyone!**

**So I put up a poll on my profile asking what song I should base my next Vocaloid fan fic on. **

**Please VOTE, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Grimly I walked down the city streets. Before going to my parent's graves, I went into the florist shop and bought two roses. They were both pale yellow. I paid the lady at the counter and let her keep the change.

"Thank you," she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Now I can afford to send my son to school outside of the city."

I felt a small smile form on my face as I walked away. I closed the door behind me and as it shut the bell that was attached to the door rang. As I wandered down the street, time went by quicker than expected. It felt as if I was the only person in the city. I'd blocked out the sounds of the people and cars rushing by.

When I arrived at the cemetery I made sure no one, Len especially, was following me. I really needed some time to absorb it all. Till today I was living a lie. I wasn't Meiko and Kaito's daughter or Miku's sister. I was Rinto and Lilly's daughter, their only child, and I knew nothing about them. Tiredly I walked through the rows of graves as I searched for my mother's.

"Where are you?" I asked myself as I read over all the other names.

Once I found it, I sat down in front of it. I leaned over so my fingers ran over the indented letters which spelled out her name. "Hi mom," I whispered in case if anyone else was here. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy. "It's me Rin, your daughter."

Just saying that, to a grave, made me cry. The taste of salty tears filled my mouth and I felt a pit form in my throat. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't swallow it. I pulled my kerchief out of my purse and wiped away my tears.

"If I knew about you, I would've come here and talked to you more often. But I only found out about this yesterday, and I'm sorry I forgot about you and dad. I wish I could remember you and my past, but I just can't. I've tried and now I just want to ask for a hint, something to help me remember."

I stood up after placing a yellow rose in front of her stone. "I love you mom and I hope we can be together some day."

I brushed off the minimal amounts of dirt off my skirt and began searching for my father's grave. I pulled his letter out of my purse and reread it.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_Rin, I have no clue when you'll be reading this, _

Was I supposed to have read this before I forgot them? Why would Meiko and Kaito hide this from me?

_but just know I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to see you grow up and lead a successful life._

Don't worry dad, I'm already a successful gambler and I'm only twenty one. I can only imagine what kind of crappy job I'll get when I'm older.

_I wanted so much for you, but I ruined everything. Because you may have no clue who wrote this, depending on when you read this; let me introduce myself. I am Rinto Kagane, your father._

When I read his name, I imagined in my head what I thought he looked like. I imagined him with ivory skin that matched mine, short blond hair, darker than mine and blue eyes, lighter and brighter than mine.

_I'm writing this on your eighth birthday because I know soon I won't be here, with you, anymore. _

If he wrote this on my eighth birthday, then this was written thirteen years ago.

_I gambled everything to get us stabilized after your mother died. Her name was Lily and she reminds me so much of you. You two even looked similar. I'm really hoping you take after her and not me. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be like me, even though I am the richest gambler in the underground casinos._

Um dad too late, I definitely took after you.

_I've never lost a game of cards since I was ten. But a few days ago, I lost everything. The rent is due in a week, so I guess we'll have to move out soon. I know you'll miss your old life, but I know you'll forget it all too. _

What was my old life? I want to know who I was.

_Rin, please promise me you'll take after your mother. You don't want to be risking everything. I lost everything and soon I'll be losing you. I've already gotten my friends, Meiko and Kaito, to fill out the adoption papers and once we're kicked out, they'll be your family. They have a daughter too, so I guess you'll have a sister._

Your friends lied to me for thirteen years. What good friends they must have been? Well I can't blame Miku for any of this, she didn't know either.

_Hope everything turns out alright for you._

What do you mean by alright?

_I'll love you always,_

If you loved me, why did you leave me?

_Rinto Kagane_

"Why?" I cried as I fell onto my knees in front of his grave. "Why did you leave me? Why dad?"

My hands turned into fists and they pounded on the ground in front of his grave. My hands ached, but I couldn't stop. I just needed to let out the emotions I had bottled up inside of me. The emotions I never knew existed.

"Why?" I cried. This time they flowed faster out of my eyes. My father didn't have to leave me after my mother died. He could've stayed, but something made him leave me. "Why?"

I looked up at his stone. I scanned over the words, hoping there'd be some type of clue, a reason, for why he left me.

Suicide.

My father killed himself. How could he? He left me alone, with nothing except a letter. He could've stayed with me, raised me, but he just killed himself.

"Selfish!" I yelled as I threw rocks at his stone. Some of them left scratches on the polished stone, but I didn't care. "Mom didn't have a choice when she died, but you did. Was I such a bad child that you gave me up and killed yourself? You couldn't have just abandoned me, could you? Maybe I wanted to see you after everything went back to normal? Did you ever think about what _I_ wanted?"

I reached down and grabbed two rocks to throw. However they didn't feel like rocks. They were smooth and angular. Before throwing them, I opened up my palm and I was surprised by what I saw.

A pair of dice.

* * *

**Writing this made me want to cry :(**

**Anyways so for the poll the options are Mermaid, Virgin Suicides, Ah it's a Wonderful Cat Life, Spice, and Synchronicity.**

**Please vote for whichever one you want either on my profile or in your review.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Counting Cards

**I'd like to sincerely apologize for the late update.**

**I've been really busy so I've neglected my stories for a while.**

**But now I'm back :)**

**Hope you all had a Happy Valentine's Day **

**and**

**Please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

When I got home, I placed the pair of dice down on the coffee table in front of the couch. I sat down before picking one of them up. Carefully I looked over one and then the other. Judging from their appearance, they were at least ten years old. Some of the black dots that were painted on were chipping, but besides that they were in good shape. I shook them in my hand and rolled them. Eleven.

I picked up the two dice and looked at the numbers on them. For some reason all of this seemed so familiar.

Could this be a clue to my past?

Were these dice mine?

I heard a knock on the door that interrupted my train of thought and I quickly hid the dice behind one of the pillows on the sofa.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping it would be anyone except Kaito.

I'd even rather see the guy who almost raped me. I just couldn't deal with Kaito at the moment. After all he'd told me today, I never wanted to see him again. How could he keep that kind of secret from me for so long? How did I even believe them?

"Rin, it's me." Instantly I recognized the voice and got up to open the door. It was Miku. She hugged me once I opened the door. She held me so tightly that I had hard time breathing. I told her to get off and gently pushed her off me.

After I ushered her back into the apartment and locked the door behind her. "So Rin, how are you feeling?"

"Better," I lied.

Actually I still felt like crying, but I didn't want to ruin Miku's good mood. We sat down on the couch and drank tea as she told me all about her date. I just sat there and listened. She asked me what I did, so I lied again and told her I just stayed here. I didn't really feel like telling her about the graveyard or anything; especially not the dice.

"And tonight he wants to take me to the casino he's been working on. I thought it would be fun if you came too and Mikuo said he was fine with that."

"I don't know Miku," I reverted my eyes towards the pillow where I hid the dice.

"Come on Rin," she grabbed my hand and turned me to face her. She looked at me deeply and concernedly. Even though she wasn't my older sister, she still treated me like I was her responsibility. At least between us, everything has stayed the same. "It'll be fun! You always liked playing cards when we were kids."

"I guess," I sighed and as I did I noticed Miku's eyes widen in excitement, "It'll help me get my mind off of everything." That was true. Playing cards always allowed me to release some stress.

"Great!" Miku exclaimed as she dragged me up and off the couch. "Let's get ready."

"But I like this dress," I didn't want to get all dressed up. I didn't feel like it, especially not now.

"But Rin, you can't go out wearing all this black," She exclaimed, "And besides Mikuo told me Len will be there."

Miku sat me down on my bed before going through my closet. She pulled out a few dresses, but none of them I really liked. I could tell she was starting to become frustrated with me and after a while Miku looked like she was going to pull her hair out of her head.

"Rin, can't you just pick a dress already?"

She turned around holding a dress that I'd forgotten about. It was a cocktail dress with a black top and a gold skirt. The top was a little more open than the dresses I usually wear, so I was a little nervous about wearing it.

Miku noticed my reaction to the dress. "Alright try this one on."

"Fine," I sighed as I grabbed it from her. After she left my room so she could go get her dress on. Carefully I took off the black dress I was wearing earlier and hung it back up in my closet. Then I unzipped the yellow dress and slipped it on.

A few minutes later, Miku knocked on my door. "Can I see it?"

"Yes, come in."

When I turned around to face her, she smiled happily at me.

"Rin it's perfect."

"Thanks," I replied as I looked at her dress. It was long and had a black halter top, but the skirt was a sky blue. "Yours is nice too."

Miku brought me into her room so she could finish getting me ready. She always liked doing my makeup and hair, so I let her. There were moments when she tugged hard on my hair or poked me with eyeliner, but besides that the makeover was painless. However it felt as if she was taking forever to get me ready.

"Miku we're just going to a casino, not a ball."

"Shush Rin," she turned to me with a coral lipstick in her hand. "Now pucker up or else."

I did as she requested and slowly she ran the lipstick over my lips.

"Are you done yet?" I sighed once she put it away.

She pulled a few strands of my hair and curled them around her finger. "Now I am." She held up her full body mirror and I was shocked with the results.

"Rin let me finish my makeup and then we'll go."

Half an hour later I was in a casino, and something told me more was going to go down besides cards.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE on my poll :)**


End file.
